Solo por la libertad
by morita.pechocha
Summary: El destino no siempre se cumple como se espera, ¿después de la guerra viene la paz? ¿las promesas de amor son eternas?, ¿el valor de la amistad cuesta un sacrificio de vida?


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES SOLO USO DE ENTRETENER

Prólogo

Eternal Sailor Moon se agachó en el borde del precipicio, que descendía hacia el Caldero a gran distancia, con las rodillas desnudas clavadas dolorosamente en la piedra en bruto. El sudor en la frente mientras luchaba para mantener el dominio sobre el cuerpo inerte suspendido sobre el Caldero. Sus músculos fatigados temblaron y quemaba, mientras en vano trató de sostener a sailor Galaxia, dejando caer el casco de su armadura de oro, revelando largos y brillantes cabellos rojos, desvanecido en sus raíces de oro. Eternal Sailor Moon cerró los ojos, obligándose a encontrar la fuerza para alzar su carga desde el borde del acantilado. Sus músculos se rompieron en el esfuerzo, el ardor de la difusión del dolor a través de ella. Sólo tenía apenas la fuerza suficiente para aguantar, y mucho menos arrastrar a Galaxia arriba del acantilado.

Como Eternal Sailor Moon luchó por moverse, Galaxia se agitó, recuperando la conciencia. Veía hacia el Caldero oscuro, debajo de ella, con mucho miedo, antes de levantar sus ojos carmesí conmocionada por lo que hacía Eternal Sailor Moon.

"¿Por qué no acabas conmigo?".

Eternal Sailor Moon respondió, con su voz tensa por el cansancio, y la mente confusa como si la mera fuerza de voluntad la mantuvo consciente. "Ya no puedo pelear más. Todo el mundo ... todos se han ido...Durante todo este tiempo, cuando no había ni paz ni justicia. Yo sólo luchaba por los que amo, por mis amigos. Pero ahora ..." Las lágrimas cristalinas fluía libremente por sus mejillas, ya que sus rostros y voces llenaron su mente con su presencia. Su voz se quebró por la emoción mientras ella seguía hablando. "Pero ahora ... todos se han ido. Si no tengo mis más preciadas razones ... Para que?, porque debo luchar?"

Con su último resto de fuerza, Galaxia lentamente se irguió para descansar sus antebrazos en el borde del acantilado, con las muñecas agarrados firmemente en las manos enguantadas de Eternal Sailor Moon. Ella se quedó sin aliento por el esfuerzo, su cuerpo todavía se cierne sobre el gran abismo, a la espera de caer a su muerte. Ella inclinó la cabeza, hablando en voz baja.

"Si peleas, entonces tal vez, habrá un fin a la guerra."

la joven voz de Sailor Chibi-Chibi, extrañamente llena de fuerza y mando, recordó a las dos scoth de su presencia en aquel lugar. Ella dio un paso hacia delante, mirando con calma los dos guerreras y a los demás con desesperación.

"No. Las guerras no terminarán. siempre van a continuar. Pero puedes poner fin a esta guerra, ahora. Para salvar el futuro de la galaxia. Eternal Sailor Moon, con tu último poder, elimina la fuente de todos los enemigos, Chaos y el caldero. y ponerle fin a la guerra contra el Chaos, ahora es uno con el Caldero. Para eliminarlo completamente al Chaos, no hay más remedio que destruir el Caldero ".

Descansando su fatigada cabeza en la mollera de Galaxia, el oro y el carmín se mezclaban. Eternal Sailor Moon susurró, más para sí misma, que para responder a Chibi-Chibi.

"Pero si la caldera no esta. ya no nacerán mas estrellas! y no habrá un porvenir, un futuro a nuestra existencia!"

Endureciendo la voz, dispuesta a hacerle entender, Sailor Chibi-Chibi dijo: "Pero si no lo haces, la guerra y el sufrimiento continuará para siempre y todo será sobre tus hombros, Eternal Sailor Moon". Ella habló con conocimiento y certeza de lo que estaría por venir. "Te arrepentirás de esto, Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"Chibi-Chibi?" Eternal Sailor Moon preguntó con incredulidad por la fuerza en la voz de la joven. "Mientras que las estrellas pueden seguir naciendo, la guerra no tendrá fin. La oscuridad llama a la luz, y la luz se pide de nuevo en la oscuridad. ¿Es esta la voluntad de la galaxia? Decir voy a poner fin a la guerra ... ¿Será el fin de todo? Y esa alabarda de la muerte, esta vez tengo que ser yo el que tiene que bajarla? "

"No tiene otra opción. No hay alternativa. Para traer la paz a la galaxia, no hay nada más ..." respondió Chibi-Chibi.

Eternal Sailor Moon pensó en sus seres queridos, los rostros brillantes en su mente confusa. Sus voces resonaron suavemente en su mente, viejos sentimientos y afectos que atormentan su alma desconsolada. "Pero ... si yo destruyo la Caldera ... Ninguno de ellos va a renacer ... No habrá segunda vida o la oportunidad para ellos ... cargaría con la muerte de mis propios amigos ..."

"Pero incluso si esta galaxia es destruida," Galaxia susurró en su oído. "En algún lugar una nueva caldera seguramente va a nacer de nuevo. Algún lugar, un nuevo futuro se iniciará, y la luz y la oscuridad puede nacer de nuevo. El final de la guerra no llegará tan fácilmente."

La oscuridad llenando poco a poco la visión de Galaxia, el frío se filtraba en sus huesos, adormeciendo su mente, ella susurró su revelación. "Increíble ... que esas palabras aun están dentro de mí ..."

Ojos rojos, aun hacían la mirada ardiente de Galaxia, atenuaba la vida en ellos, se apagó como una vela. El agarre de los nudillos blancos en las muñecas de Eternal Sailor Moon aflojó, los dedos delgados relajados en su regazo. Las bandas de oro gruesas que atan las muñecas destrozadas se rompen y desaparecen. finalmente librando a Galaxia de su esclavitud.

Celestes ojos miraban en shock y en negación, pasando por alto las lágrimas contenidas, amenazando con caer.

"Galaxia!" Ella susurró desesperadamente, suavemente sacudiendo los hombros de la mujer.

La bilis se levantó en el fondo de su garganta, el creciente pánico se apodero de ella. Chibi-Chibi se quedó en silencio por la forma agazapada de Eternal Sailor Moon, viendo la escena en una aceptación dolorosa.

"Galaxia! No ... no puedes morir delante de mí como los otros! Galaxia ..."

Ella rompió en llanto, sollozos desconsolados llenaba la oscuridad, el silencio opresor que parecía escuchar atentamente.

"Sí," Eternal Sailor Moon susurró, tratando de mover lentamente sus pies, con una mirada decidida y difícil de llenar sus ojos ya secos.

"Sí. siempre seguirán creándose nuevos futuros. Y allí, la luz y la oscuridad, la guerra y la esperanza, la vida y la muerte, la alegría y el dolor, todos van a existir de nuevo. Todo, lo que es el universo."

Levantando una mano enguantada para tocar la parte delantera de su medallón, miró fijamente hacia el Caldero. El relicario se abrió para revelar el interior, un cristal de plata brillante y resplandeciente, impecable e inmaculado, situado en el centro de aquel relicario de oro. Ella lo sacó de su carcasa con los dedos, y lo sostuvo delante de su rostro, estudiando la joya aparentemente inofensivo que había sido la causa de muchos problemas a lo largo de sus largas vidas.

"Lo siento. Lo siento yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlos. Tal vez ... tal vez de alguna manera al hacer esto voy a salvar a muchos que podrían haber muerto por las manos del Chaos '. pero.. pase lo que pase, yo siempre les amaré y recordare" Mientras hablaba, Eternal Sailor Moon aprieta su pequeño puño enguantado alrededor del cristal, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Se acercó a la orilla del precipicio, el amor de las palabras conocidas de poder, ya que el sentimiento del poder del ginzuishou se apoderó de ella. Como un flash de energía de color rosa pálido puro, lleno la oscuridad, Eternal Sailor Moon sintió el poderoso cristal, fundirse dentro de ella, para drenar la esencia de su energía vital. Ella se quedó sin aliento por el dolor, el calor abrasador que rasga su interior, el dolor intermitente brillante y clara en su mente. Ella gritó, mientras sentía la ginzuishou drenar la fuerza vital de la energía para destruir el Caldero. Me estoy muriendo ... se dio cuenta de en medio de los dolores que desgarraron a través de su cuerpo fatigado. después de todo ... este es el final que he temido durante tanto tiempo. Es ... no es tan terrible después de todo. Yo no tengo miedo ...

Al sentir el ginzuishou tomar el resto de su energía que aun quedaba de ella, se sentía ligero y cálido, la paz y un sentido de pertenencia llenando su alma devastada. Como ella perdió la guerra contra la muerte, la oscuridad arrastrándose en su vista borrosa, apagar su mente y convertirse en insensible, su cuerpo cada vez mas frío ... su mente atormentado por el dolor convocó a las imágenes de sus seres queridos. Ella miró a sus compañeras senshi, sus amigos, con quienes había luchado, peleado, muerto y amado ... Al final, no estoy sola. Estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo ... Eternal Sailor Moon suspiró, sintiendo el final estaba cerca, no había dudas o temores de lo que estaba seguro de llegar.

La imagen de la scauth de cabello azul se materializo en su mente, los suaves ojos azules que transmitían paz a su alma. "Serena... me enseñaste que la vida no se trata sólo de estudio y exámenes ... Has compartido conmigo la belleza de la amistad ... Gracias por ser mi amiga."

"Echaré de menos nuestras peleas Serena tonta ..." La sacerdotisa de cabello negro dijo, sus ojos violeta parpadeante con un fuego interior. "A pesar de todo lo que siempre te decía, has sido mi mejor amiga y a la que mas he querido."

Ojos verde esmeralda la vieron con cariño, la larga cola de caballo castaño balanceándose mientras hablaba. "Gracias por ver mas allá de mi carácter difícil, y simplemente ver a la chica solitaria que necesitaba un amigo. Lástima que no puedo cocinar una última tanda de mis galletas", bromeó, haciendo un guiño a su amiga.

"No me olvides Serena! Lástima que no podemos salir con chicos guapos o jugar en el Crow por última vez!" La enérgica rubia se rió, sus brillantes ojos azules la miraban con alegría.

"Perdona cabeza de bombón, por no ser capaz de protegerte," Las dos guerreros aparecieron, una vestida con verde marino, la otra en azul marino y amarillo. "Usted nos ha demostrado la importancia de creer y confiar en la bondad de los demás", dijo la guerrero, sonriendo con sus ojos suaves de color turquesa dirigiéndose a su princesa. "Estoy orgulloso de lo que eres Serena..." La senshi más alto, dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo corto y rubio oscuro.

"Gracias por creer en mí", la senshi de la destrucción y el renacimiento susurró con timidez, sus ojos violeta cálido y suave. "Su amistad fue muy importante, princesa."

"Nosotros estaremos en los buenos tiempos y los mas oscuros. Recuerde vivir. No vuelvas a dejar de ser tú, Serenity-hime ..." El guardián del tiempo, dijo con su voz suave y llena de fuerza, sus ojos carmesí, con respeto, vieron a su princesa por última vez.

'' Serena... princesa...mi amor..." El hombre alto murmuró cariñosamente, con su mirada azul profunda, ante los ojos de su amante. "Nunca te rindas ... Vive por mí, y en recuerdo de nuestro amor, Serena nunca lo olvides que te amo aun mas allá de la muerte."

"No llores, Bombón Atama ..." La niña de pelo rosa y grandes ojos carmesí le regañó. "Actúa como una mujer, por una vez," ella dijo, sacando la punta de la lengua. Las bromas y las burlas las deja a un lado, sus ojos carmesí brillaban mientras hablaba en serio. "No me olvides ... Te quiero, mami ..."

''Rini ..." Eternal Sailor Moon susurró con su última pizca de energía que la oscuridad reclamó su mente moribunda.

Algo nunca visto por ella, hablaron al unísono y sus semillas estelares se fusionaron con la princesa moribunda."Nuestro último regalo para ti, Eternal Sailor Moon ..."

El universo se estremeció con la destrucción del Caldero de la Galaxia... los efectos resonaban por todo el tejido del espacio-tiempo. En el momento en que el guerrero solitario murió, algo sorprendente y sin precedentes sucedió. Las semillas estelares se ofrecen libremente, en sacrificio a su querida amiga, madre, amante y princesa, se fusionó con su propia semilla estelar brillando con su aura de pureza y luz. El soldado de la leyenda, la Luz Eterna de la Esperanza nació ... Sailor Cosmos ... La última forma de Sailor Moon, la luz a la oscuridad, Cosmos al Chaos. El universo negó violentamente con la paradoja de la muerte del gran guerrero ... Sin la luz, la oscuridad no existe ... Sin la oscuridad y la luz, el universo no existe ... El universo se derrumbó sobre sí mismo y era completamente destruida dejando un vacío como un agujero negro, la repercusión del evento haciendo eco en todo el tejido del espacio-tiempo. Un milagro fue concebido en ese momento en medio de la destrucción y la muerte del universo, la paradoja de la muerte de Sailor Cosmos, la luz ... romper las barreras invisibles del espacio, el tejido cercenado y desgarrado

Serena pronunció un largo y estremecedor grito cuando le quemó la sangre y sus huesos se retorcieron y se inclinó al borde de la rotura. Su visión era un campo de color rojo, sin saber nada, pero la agonía de su cuerpo se rompió en pedazos cuando aún estaba consciente. Ni siquiera conscientes de que, sus labios agrietados, estaban pronunciando la letanía interminable, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, su mente estalló en una explosión de luz blanca mientras su cuerpo se convulsionó desgarrado y retorcido. Ella jadeaba pesadamente, con el pecho agitado, sus costillas cansadas con el esfuerzo, ya que ella fue bendecida con un respiro de su tormento. Ella instintivamente se recogió el posición fetal, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas, con la cabeza inclinada, esperando el siguiente golpe a su cuerpo maltrecho. Mientras esperaba con temor, con la mente entumecida por el terror y la expectativa de un mayor sufrimiento, ella se dio cuenta de una extraña sensación de calmar la piel inflamada. La caricia más ligera se extendió por su cuerpo, la temperatura fresca y relajante besando su cuerpo. Como ella entreabrió los ojos tímidamente, un destello de color rosa se lanzó en su visión de ser reemplazado por el azul infinito, el color del huevo de un petirrojo. Olvidando rápidamente el trauma reciente, Serena miró su cuerpo en la confusión. Su piel era suave y como la porcelana blanca y frágil. Cintas de seda de color rosa rodeaban libremente su cuerpo, los extremos aleteaban de una manera frenética por encima de ella. Se dio cuenta de su situación demasiado tarde, ya que ella se desplomó rápidamente del cielo cayendo de forma violenta entre un inmenso bosque. Su cuerpo azotó y reboto entre las ramas de los arboles que estaban muy juntos, su piel desnuda destrozada y matizada de los tonos rojos morados y azules era aun mas lastimada por el rose de las ramas astilladas bajo y al rededor de su cuerpo. Ella fue perdonada misericordiosamente por la oscuridad que la conoció, antes de que cayera al suave musgo que espera su violenta llegada

En otro lugar de aquella tierra. Una guerra se estaba desarrollando, la esperanza de justiciar tantas masacres y vidas desgarradas por el odio y un corazón totalmente oscuro que movido por la venganza, la envidia y el egoísmo llego a vender su alma a millones de demonios y profanar totalmente su cuerpo solo para buscar el poder de controlar a quienes lo rodean.

"La esfera de los cuatro espíritus jamas desaparecerá, aunque yo sea destruido" había sentenciado Naraku el demonio marcado por una araña

Arduas batallas habían sellado los corazones de aquel grupo en frente, por fin llegaba la hora de poner termino a todos los horrores, perdidas, sufrimientos y confusión que quiso sembrar, pero el poder de la justicia y el amor aunque para algunos es efímero, y que solo responden a utopías de los poetas y soñadores, esta ves ganaba la guerra.

Una simple flecha de madrera, sencilla, humilde, pero cargada de un poder que fue capaz de poner fin al corazón y el alma de ese ser repulsivo.

Todo había acabado.

"Ganamos " pensamientos y dichos de todos los presentes, solo fueron segundo de dicha cuando un camino del infierno se abrió tras la sacerdotisa y la absorbe sin poder reaccionar.

Todo fue muy rápido. En el interior se perdió en la oscuridad con sueño de una vida normal, amigos, escuela, un presente y futuro sin dolor. olvidando sus aventuras y su amor, que conoció en otro tiempo pasado. Mas su corazón nunca se resigno a que todo era normal y al estar frente al árbol sagrado comprendió todo lo que su corazón le dictaba. "Inuyacha" susurro y de golpe sus recuerdos volvieron a su mente, y sin darse cuenta se vio en su tiempo al lado de su familia y amigas. Llorar, suplicar y reclamar es lo que hacían para volver a saber de su querida Aome. y ahí comprendió que ella ya no estaba físicamente en aquel lugar. Su alma escapó para ver por última ves a su familia.

En la oscuridad eterna lloraba por encontrar una salida... ¿donde estaba y porque?... su familia, sus amigos no estaban ahí... segundos, horas, y días.. 3 días estuvo perdida en ese infierno personal... solo la seductora vos de la perla le hablaba a su conciencia para convencerla de pedir un favor, un deseo... la libertad.

¿Esperanzas?... ¡claro que si!... él...él siempre vino, siempre llegó a su lado, la rescató incluso lo hizo dejando de lado a su antiguo amor a la deriva... él llego siempre... confiar en que el llegaría...Inuyasha siempre a venido por mi

"no pediré ningún deseo" sentenció con firmeza y confianza, sabia que estaba sola, aquel lugar tal vez tendría un principio o un fin... perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio embriagada de la soledad, una luz de esperanza ilumino su corazón y la llenó de fe, recordó cuantos momento enfrento la muerte y siempre su amado hanyou estuvo para rescatarla y protegerla, ¿porque ahora habría de cambiar?, ¿que era diferente?. nada

La esfera palpitó al sentir su decisión y determinación... estaba perdiendo la guerra. esa muchacha no es muy fácil de convencer a pesar del sufrimiento.

"confío en que Inuyasha vendrá por mi", lo declaro y como una herida en medio de la oscuridad el guerrero vio la pureza que se filtraba en el espacio dejando una marca que la primera en comprender fue su mas preciado tesoro colmillo de acero. resplandeció y como si fuera un pedaso del infinito universo se transformo en la meido tessaiga.

Determinación, entereza, sentir que todo el poder y confianza inundaba su ser. De un salto agito su gran espada contra la herida y ahí se abrió un portal hacia su amada... pasar por el infinito no le importo y en cosa de segundos encontró el camino hacia su destino.

Frágil, suave, dulce, en fin su amada estaba con el frente a frente. llenarse de su aroma, esos días de tortura buscándola en el infinito, sentir que sus fuerzas flaqueaban pero el pensar que podría perderle lo llenaba de energía para buscarla en ese camino sin fin.

Al verla lo único que pensó en saborearla... esa bestia en su ser rugió al ver sus ojos melancólicos y que al sostener la mirada se volvió a iluminar al comprender que por fin era rescatada. tenerla en sus brazos. La tomó de su delgada cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, su corazón sentía que saldría de su boca, por tenerla con el nuevamente.

Aome por su parte en primera instancia creyó que era una ilusión que nuevamente la oscuridad estaba haciendo mella en su cabeza, y veía una fantasía. cuando sintió en cuerpo tangible, caliente y firme, se agarro a él como un náufrago a su espalda, entonces sintió su aroma a hombre y bestia a tierra y campo un aroma que él y solo él tenia

Se vieron a los ojos y sellaron sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas silenciosas, sus cuerpos reaccionaron de igual manera como si estuvieran conectado por algo mas, que solo los labios.

Envueltos en su ensueño no se percataron que no solo Inuyasha llego a ese lugar. camuflado en la oscuridad, se reía de esos seres tan insignificantes que no tenían conciencia que donde realmente estaban.

en un ultimo aliento de vida, antes de ser completamente destruido vio que una energía maligna menguaba, un corazón lo suficientemente profano para reinar y poder destruir la luz que lo quería eliminar. Mientras los amantes se besaban vio la esfera y comprendió de la magnitud de aquella objeto.

Si se destruía, la última oportunidad para vengarse, desaparecería.

Tan abominable es ese corazón que desde lo mas recondido del universo, desde el origen del mismo vio esa oscuridad y como si fuera una luz lo guió hasta aquí.

Al poseer a galaxia, tubo que luchar contra un corazón puro, para hacer realidad sus planes, ¿un corazón lleno de maldad potenciaría sus poderes?... entonces lo vio como un letargo... casi inexistente, debía hacer algo y entonces los amantes se dirigieron a la perla.

"Esfera de los cuatro espíritus quiero pedir un deseo" hablo Aome. la perla palpito como si estuviera extasiada y brillaba en la espera de aquel deseo.

Fue cuando la historia cambió. cuando todos los esfuerzos de luchar contra un ser abominable se fueron al tacho de la basura. una vos de ultratumba resonó en la inmensidad de la oscuridad "venganza... deseo venganza" fueron las palabras de Chaos. una ser intangible una esencia que se alimenta de los malos sentimientos pero con conciencia de sus hechos.

* * *

espero les guste... es mi primera historia y no se que va a suceder...


End file.
